It's the Only Way
by Mizu Iruka
Summary: Journey's End AU: Rose Tyler leaves the metacrisis, stealing aboard the TARDIS at the last second. But why? Based off a pic on tumblr. Short drabbley oneshot (unless reviews convince me otherwise)


Journey's End AU

Short story based off of a photomanipulation I saw on tumblr. Inspiration hit, wouldn't go away.

Tumblr reblog link: post/36038870837/journeys-end-au-rose-leaves-with-the-doctor-and

* * *

The Doctor was leaving her. Again. But Rose knew some things that the Doctor didn't, and so she whispered in the human Doctor's ear.

"I'm sorry. Be happy here, without me." Quickly, she drew his hands to her forehead, so that he would read her mind and understand.

He looked like he wanted to protest, but Rose shook her head. He smiled sadly. "Go on, then."

The Doctor and Donna were walking away, back into the TARDIS, and Rose followed swiftly. They didn't even notice she was on until after they had taken off.

Donna gave an undignified shriek. "Oi! Are there two of you, now?"

The Doctor looked appalled. "Rose! What are you . . . why? Why?"

Rose stood silently, willing herself not to break down. Finally, the two fell silent and simply stared at her. Rose shrugged, attempting nonchalance. "It's the only way."

The Doctor began to look angry, and Rose wilted under his glare. "I gave you a chance to have a wonderful life, and you throw it away like this?"

Rose scowled. "Don't lie to me, Doctor."

"Lie about what? And you just left him there, all alone. How could you be so selfish?"

Rose stood firm, though inwardly she was trembling. "It's the only way. Doctor, he's not you. His soul is not yours."

"Oh, and you know all about it, don't you?" the Doctor growled viciously.

"It's what I believe," Rose whispered. "And Doctor . . . there's something else."

He scowled. "I don't need another trumped up reason from you. We're getting you back there, and . . ."

"Doctor," Donna said softly, "the universe is closed, and . . . Ah!"

"Donna?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"It's too much for her," the Doctor murmured, their argument forgotten. "A Time Lord's mind in a human's head. I'm so sorry, Donna."

He approached her, and Rose watched in horror as he lifted his hands to Donna's temples and whispered softly, "goodbye," as he took her memories away.

They didn't speak as they dropped her off. Rose stayed out of the way. She was nobody, and she felt it.

They went back to stand outside the TARDIS. It was pouring, and the Doctor turned to her.

"I should leave you here."

Rose stayed strong. "If it will make you feel better."

His face was a picture of terrible pain and anger. "You're not the Rose Tyler that I loved."

He was breaking her heart. "I'm sorry to hear that," she choked out. The rain was masking her tears.

The Doctor seemed defeated. "You can come along."

"But not for long," Rose whispered. He gave her an odd look. Rose took a deep breath. "Doctor, there's a reason I left. I didn't want the other Doctor to have to watch me die, and have to live the rest of his human life pining away."

"You would have had most of your lives together," he said sullenly. "That's no excuse."

Rose took a deep breath. "Doctor, I'm dying now. He should find someone else, while he has time."

The Doctor stared at her, appalled, but this time for a different reason. "Dying?" he whispered.

Rose offered him a weak smile, squinting through the rain. "I don't have much time left. But what I do have . . . I wanted to spend it with you."

The Doctor was silent, and eventually opened the TARDIS. Rose ducked inside, shivering violently. The door was shut, and the Doctor looked at her.

"How?"

"Radiation from the Dimension Cannon. Spent a long time using that thing. There were consequences," Rose said brusquely, swallowing the fear that had been driving her for so long. She couldn't let him see her broken. At the very least, he deserved that.

"How long?"

Rose could only look at him. Suddenly he strode forward and folded her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I promise, if I can, I'll find a way to fix you. And if . . ." the Doctor's voice caught, and Rose breathed shakily. "And if I can't, then I promise I'll be with you to the end."

"I promised you forever," Rose sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"No, Rose, don't be sorry. You are fantastic."

"We're fantastic," she corrected. At last, she saw his smile.

"The Doctor and Rose."

"Shiver and shake."

"The stuff of legends."


End file.
